


With You

by rhapsodyvintage



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Autism, Johnlock mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sherlock, home birth, hospital birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:25:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhapsodyvintage/pseuds/rhapsodyvintage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How about Sherlock is close to his due date, and suddenly states that he'd rather have a home birth (where only John would assist him in the delivery) than a hospital birth, and John freaks out a bit and disagrees entirely, and Sherlock is just unreasonable, as usual, until they come to some sort of agreement. -Anonymous Prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You

John is spending the afternoon preparing bags for the trip to the hospital- extra clothes, bottles, formula, some toiletries, and papers from old cases to entertain Sherlock. He smiles happily as he imagines how soon he will be holding his little girl in his arms. Amelia Grace Watson-Holmes. Didn’t it sound so perfect? John just couldn’t believe it. He grinned stupidly to himself as he held up one of the onesies that Lestrade and his new wife had gifted to them two weeks ago- it was so small. Happily he wondered how much their baby girl would look like either of them, perhaps John’s brown eyes, Sherlock’s full lips, his black hair and perhaps John’s rounded ears and warm personality… oh the possibilities were endless…

Sherlock’s presence interrupted his thoughts, the tall and pale man holding his largely protruding belly and his expression unreadable.

"John."

John looked up and frowned.

"What’s wrong?" Labor was the first thing to come to mind, but he didn’t think Sherlock would be quite so calm in such an event. 

"I don’t want to go the hospital."

"What?" John’s brows knitted together in concern. "Why?"

"You’re a doctor, John."

"Well, yes, but I’m not an OB/GYN, I don’t specialize in childbirth… Sherlock, if something happens to you, I can’t necessarily be equipped to handle it. We can’t risk that. Not for you or the baby."

"John, we’re staying here. I’m not going to the hospital." Sherlock stiffened and he held his rounded stomach protectively. John stood and was about to argue, but he realized from Sherlock’s changed posture what it was about. 

"Do… do you have a fear of hospitals?"

"Of course not, that’s completely irrational and quite counter-productive. I am just staying here. With you.”

 

"Oh."

Well this was a lovely time for Sherlock’s autism to make itself known. One of the symptoms of it was not wanting strangers around you, especially in important or vulnerable events, just like a child. John should have known. Sherlock was becoming increasingly vulnerable and attached to John throughout his pregnancy. 

John bit his lip, thinking.

"Right.. well, I do have some medical equipment from surgery, but I do need more help… Would you mind if I called in Sarah? She’s not a stranger, you know her. She knows more about this than I do."

"Just you."

"Sherlock, please…" John stepped closer to him. One hand fell naturally on the crest of Sherlock’s belly and the other in Sherlock’s. John’s voice quieted slightly.

"I know this is going to be hard for you, but you need to understand that yours and Amelia’s safety are top priority. I can’t do this alone… What if something happens to either of you?" 

Sherlock knew he was right, but he still didn’t want to go. His lips pulled taut and his hand intertwined with John’s over their baby girl.

"I promise, I will make it the least invasive that it can be, love. I won’t leave your side the whole time and I can do a fair bit of the work, but I’m going to need Sarah at some points. That’s the best I can do." John’s expression grew more serious.

"But, I need you to promise me. If something happens and we need to go to the hospital, that you will go without arguement. For me, for you, and for her." His fingers tapped lightly against his companion’s abdomen. 

"Do I ever do anything without arguement, John?"

John smiled a little and leaned upwards to kiss him. 

"No, but I’m hoping that the promise of a healthy baby girl will be enough to shut you up for at least a few minutes."

"Mm.. Amelia Grace Watson-Holmes," Sherlock murmured. He savored the name on his lips, savored it in a way that he knew he would be saying it for the rest of his life.

John nodded, his eyes shining. 

"So are we in agreement? I will deliver the best I can."

Sherlock nodded, and knelt down the best he could to help John pack the overnight hospital bag.


End file.
